Redemption
by The-Stupidest-Author-Ever
Summary: Kiara has spent her entire life searching for the man who slaughtered her family. She finally comes Republic City, and vowing to redeem her lost bloodline at any cost. But when her destiny collides with Avatar Korra's, things don't seem so simple. A savior and an avenger must join forces if they are ever to restore balance to Republic City.
1. Prologue

**This is the new edited version of this fanfiction. After a long time of wishing to improve it, I had it temporally removed. I will now reposting it with almost completely revised chapters. But everything will remain the same (ex: plot, scenes, events). This takes place in Book One, when I first started writing this.**

**I hope you all enjoy this new version, as I really worked hard to make it better. Please leave a review to tell me what you think, because it really helps me out.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing save OCs**

**Warnings: situations of angst, mild language, violence**

* * *

The darkness of night was impenetrable. It was as if it rejected the existence of light, condemning its name. Shadows were deep, as if they were a void inviting those brave—or foolish—enough to enter a realm of nightmares. The haunting silhouettes of one's surroundings could barely be seen. The sky was starless and with no moon, despite the fact it was a clear night.

Only the lights of Republic City shone brightly under the night sky's dark blanket. It looked like all the stars from the heavens were stolen and stored in the large city, the illumination bright and twinkling. The yellow light extended in all directions, competing with the superior realm and stretching to the surrounding mountains. But the darkness fought back, not allowing the brilliance to reach far.

However, the light was able to reflect off of the bay's liquid surface, giving the illusion that there were thousands of glowing diamonds in the submerged sandbank. The water's surface rippled continuously with small waves gently lapping the shores, but it was relatively calm. Boats of all different sizes and uses were docked in the dozens of ports, seemingly motionless as they waited patiently. A few more were lazily slogging across the open harbor, oblivious to the late hour.

Towering skyscrapers rose high above the water of the harbor, looking like a giant steel forest tucked away within the valley. Most of the buildings looked similar, but one could notice subtle differences of details between them. Even in the darkness, the silhouettes of police airships could be made out hovering between the tall structures, circling in repetitive patrols.

They weren't paying a bit of attention to the surrounding mountains, not even the rivers that escaped toward inland. They didn't need to, even if the mountains were too dark. It was the mountains what protected them: shielded them from any secrets or anything foolish enough to invade them. And the ocean also served that purpose to the west. Besides, who would dare attack the Capital of the World?

Far above the busy, yet oddly silent city was a cold, barren ridge that completely overlooked the valley. The wind at this altitude was strong; blowing from the direction of the great metropolis. The stirring air howled, rustling the delicate branches of the few trees and bushes. Even some of the tiny pebbles shifted in place.

A large frame stepped onto this lonely ridge. The mass emanated deep growl that seemed to reach out to the city far below. A sly grin crept along Kiara's face.

At last. Finally she had made it. After years of searching aimlessly across the Earth Kingdom, her ventures were not fruitless. Her journey would end here. This would be the place. She would find _him_ here. The person she had hunted for, oh, so long.

Not only that, Kiara heard the Avatar was in Republic City, too. Being hailed a hero just for being a pretty face. What a princess. The wanderer couldn't wait to show the teenager a lesson. Oh, the look that would be on her face.

Kiara leaned a little and patted the shoulder of the great beast beneath her. In response, her monster rumbled, reverberating between her legs. Its master could sense its restlessness. It was eager, too. Its thoughts the same as hers.

It wouldn't be long now. No one will ever notice the tentative intruder approaching the prominent city.

Yes, it will be Republic City where Kiara will redeem her forgotten family.


	2. Tensions

Korra bent the clear water from the bowl near her, lifting it into the air as it took the shape of an eel. The water wiggled unsteadily in midair, shifting nervously. Korra sighed as she already felt the weakness of her limbs sinking in, the shakiness steadily increasing and a bead of sweat forming on her forehead. But she had no desire to cease her simple exercise.

Moving her hands in a circular motion, she willed the water to curl into a ball. It now hovered a meter above the wooden floor, levitating patiently. The waterbender extended her arms toward it, as if she was preparing to catch it, regardless of the fact she was a couple meters away. Korra was wondering what else she could do with the water until the radio on her bedside table crackled, cutting off the current broadcast. Then _his_ voice sounded through speaker.

"Good morning, Republic City," Amon's eerie-leveled voice purred. "I have heard news that your Avatar has returned safely. I'm sure many of you have been told that the Equalists were behind the assault on City Hall, including the unexpected disappearance of Avatar Korra. I assure you, we are not to blame. For as it was Councilman Tarrlok—"

Korra didn't listen to what the revolutionist said next. Instead, she thrust her watery orb at the radio, slamming it into the wall behind it. The device clattered to the floor in a pool of water. Amon's usually deep voice suddenly became high-pitched for a few seconds before the radio sparked and died, releasing a small plume of smoke.

Korra only glared at it. She already knew what he would say next. He would begin to explain Councilman Tarrlok's corruption and how he abducted the Avatar. Also how the Water Tribe Representative went through a lot of trouble to wrongfully blame the Equalists. All of it specific details that the public didn't really need to know; Korra wouldn't be surprised if he even exaggerated or made up some facts. And knowing him, he would continue on to criticize benders for abusing their powers. It would almost be an identical speech to the one he gave during the Pro-Bending Championship. Before he wrecked the place…

The young teenager gave an exasperated sigh and her shoulders sagged. She trudged to the bed and collapsed on it, letting her arms go limp.

It had been several days since she escaped Amon from Tarrlok's prison. Tarrlok's cruel and careless bloodbending had a damaging effect on her. Her body was weakened to the extreme. Even the simplest of bending was a challenge. It was because of this she was being contained on Air Temple Island for recuperation. To make it worse, her airbending training was put on hold, not even making her time here worthwhile. Like that made up for the living hell she just went through.

Korra still shivered from the haunting memories of her bad experience. The sensation of being bloodbended was _awful_. There was no valid description of what it felt like. The pain; the discomfort; the _defenselessness_. And then Tarrlok had locked her in that metal prison. Never in her life had Korra felt so helpless. The inability to bend or _anything_. Thinking about it now, if Amon hadn't come, there was no telling what would've happened to her. But then again, he had only come to kidnap her for himself. He even ordered his goons to electrocute her to immobilize her. And how he stared at her… Korra shut her eyes, trying to push the horrible memories to the depths of her mind, never to be seen again. The traumatized teenager remained in her position, owning no desire to get up. Eventually she somehow found herself dozing towards sleep. She welcomed it, enjoying the chance of temporal escape. But her nap was interrupted when a soft knock came from her door.

"Korra?" Mako's voice called.

Korra moaned, blinking. She wanted sleep, but nevertheless replied to her overprotective friend. "Yeah, what's up?"

"How are you feeling?"

The waterbender resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "Same as ten minutes ago, Mom."

"Did you hear Amon's speech?"

"Part of it; I smashed the radio." Make gave a light chuckle. Somehow that smooth sound made Korra smile. She still went on with business. "What did he say?"

She swore she heard Mako shrug. "The usual. I'm sure you know."

Korra closed her eyes and turned her head. She took that as her guess on what Amon would say was right. Finally she made an attempt to get up. "Where's Tenzin?"

"He left to go to City Hall. Amon recited every detail of the incident exactly. He's going to go check out if there's a leak. And… the Council is still trying to find a new representative for the Northern Water Tribe."

Korra thought both pursuits were stupid. The Equalists had a whole network of spies burrowed into every aspect of Republic City; of course they would know everything. Furthermore, trying to make the Council agree on something was impossible. Especially picking out an individual out of a pool of what Korra deemed untrustworthy people.

She automatically bit her tongue for that. The North was her sister tribe. Her father always taught her to respect their bond. On top of that, her uncle was the head of the North.

Mako continued on a lighter subject to distract her from her thoughts.

"We're making some breakfast. Do you want to join us?" he offered.

"Yeah, sure," Korra replied. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

The light stomps of footsteps sounded and faded as Mako walked away. Mustering what strength she had left, Korra pushed herself off the bed and trudged towards the door. Thankfully it seemed that simply walking built up her stamina, so the girl felt fresher and fresher with each step through the hallways. In a few minutes, she found herself in the kitchen, the thick of aroma of spices and baking greeting her.

Asami was standing over the gas-based stove, covered in up to a dozen pots with columns of steam rising in the air. The other side of the kitchen was reserved for a small eating area with a small round table circled by placemats. Mako and Bolin were already at their spots across from each other, legs crisscrossed.

"I mean talk about a wake-up call," Bolin was saying. "I'm completely passed out, right? And then I wake up and hear—" Bolin raised his hands and waved his fingers. He lowered his voice and used a haunting tone, trying to imitate Amon's creepy voice, "'I will rid the world of bending forever.'"

"What's disturbing me is that Amon's getting bolder," Mako mused. "For one, his radio interruptions are getting more frequent."

"I hope he's not trying to make the morning radio show."

"That will be a nightmare," Korra muttered as she found her place in between them.

"Breakfast will be ready soon," Asami announced cheerily.

Korra glanced at her. Her statement seemed random to what they were just discussing, but the waterbender quickly realized she was just trying to change the subject. They have been talking about Amon a lot lately. Korra sighed. A change of conversation would be nice. Even though, she couldn't help bringing up another complaint.

"I wish I could've talked to Tenzin this morning," she explained. "I want to see when I can continue my airbending training."

Mako pointed his chopstick at her. "You're not doing anything for a while. Avatar or not, you need your rest."

In the corner of her version, Korra thought she glimpsed Asami narrow her eyes. The teenager slightly shook her head, brushing it off. She must have imagined it. She went on with her argument.

"But Amon's getting stronger every day. Each day more and more people join his cause and more people get hurt. As Avatar it's my job to protect them. I have to get stronger too if I'm ever going to stop him. That means I got to get back to training as soon as possible."

"Korra—"

Mako couldn't finish his scolding as a bowl of freshly-boiled steaming vegetables slammed on table between them. Everyone started from the sudden interruption.

"Lunch is ready!" Asami cooed.

Korra blinked. What was _that _all about? She and Mako were slow to recover, but of no surprise Bolin was quickly distracted, being the only one really interested in the meal.

"Alright!" he exclaimed, snatching up his chopsticks and jabbing several pieces from pile.

Mako sighed before giving up and following his brother's example. Korra was the last one still blinking, but eventually joined in. Asami added a few more dishes to the feast of vegetarian diet. She quickly cleaned up the remaining pots and finally joined them. The group spent the rest of the meal eating in silence.

* * *

After breakfast, Korra and the boys strolled outside, despite that the chill of winter clung in the air. They were mostly dozing in their own thoughts until Korra broke the silence.

"Maybe we should go back to patrolling the city," she suggested.

"Yeah, I'm down for it," Bolin agreed. "Time for Team Avatar to get to action!"

Korra smiled in approval. Finally someone agrees with her. But to her disappointment, Mako didn't hesitate to show his disapproval.

"No way," he snapped. "Korra, you're in no shape to be running around. You need your rest."

"Stop babying me," the hotheaded girl snarled.

"Well someone has to keep you in line."

"Oh, come on, pleeassee," Bolin begged. "Just one trip."

"No," his brother retorted firmly.

Korra gritted her teeth in anger. She hated how Mako got so overprotective. And he had the habit of going back and forth between being sweet to being unbearable. His demanding and arrogant attitude didn't help anything, either. He had no right to be bossing her around, the Avatar.

"What is your problem?" she demanded. "You're not my master!"

Mako tilted his head arrogantly. "Then we'll ask Tenzin when he comes back."

* * *

Councilman Tenzin returned later that night, sighing and poor posture with bags under his eyes. He was obviously tired from the long day. But of course, Korra paid no attention to this as she didn't hesitate to bombard the second he stepped onto the island. She rapidly explained the situation and demanded for his "blessing." Usually she wouldn't bother requesting, but since Mako hadn't stopped overlooking her shoulder and had tagged along, she had no choice.

But only to her horror, Tenzin was worse than the overbearing firebender. Korra had barely finished her explanation before he interrupted her with his own firm refusal.

"Absolutely not," he chastised.

"But—"

The airbender stopped her again, this time with an unnecessary dragged-out speech. "Understand, Korra, this isn't just about you." Tenzin lifted his hands in gest to express his point. "Republic City hasn't been in this much danger since Yakone's reign. It's been even longer since the Avatar's life was in jeopardy. You're basically a walking target. For Amon and anyone else for might want to hurt you. Not only that, you are well-beyond your limits. Try to deny it, but it's the truth."

Korra pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she avoided Tenzin's gaze. She knew he probably had a point, but she was the _Avatar_. She couldn't just sit by like this. "What _can_ I do? I've been cooped up here for _days_. I haven't been able to bend or anything. You won't even teach me airbending. Just let me do _something_."

Tenzin sighed. He saw the desperation in her eyes and could only imagine what she must've felt. And he knew arguing with a hotheaded teenage girl was pointless. However, as her teacher and guardian, he had an obligation to protect her. He couldn't just let her endanger herself.

"Korra, I can only imagine what you're going through," he sighed. "But look at it this way: what happens to Republic City, if something happens to you? Are you really willing to put the whole world on the line?"

Korra directed her glare at the ground now. Tenzin braced himself, fearful that she may explode, but to his surprise, Korra only grunted in defeat.

"Whatever," she muttered.

The Avatar refused to acknowledge her master and Mako who watched carefully as she whipped around on her heels. She stormed away, hands balled into fists. Tenzin didn't know if he won or not, but he was relieved he had avoided her wrath. Although he knew Korra wouldn't be that easy.

* * *

Korra collapsed on the bed with an exasperated screech.

"I hate this!" she yelled to no one in particular.

She was trying to see behind Tenzin's wisdom, but it was hard. All she could think of how useless she was. She couldn't stand being locked up here, not being able to train, not able to protect Republic City. It made her hate the Equalists even more, them being the source of the problem. She despised their ideology, their propaganda, their stupid chi-blocking, and that bastard Amon. Damn, she hated him so much.

She especially hated him for his talent of manipulating individuals, especially the people of Republic City. There were both benders and non-benders that just wanted to live in peace. But because of the Equalist's propaganda, both old and new hatred was surfacing. Discrimination was splitting the city. At this rate, the capital would be destroyed. All because of Amon had manipulated everyone to go to war.

Korra twitched her fingers as she grasped the sheets, carving wrinkles. But her hatred could only go so far. Because she feared him, too. Just thinking of his name sent shivers down her spine. Every night he haunted her dreams, reminding her of her failures.

The young Avatar shut her eyes tight, trying pull herself together. Thinking like this and complaining wasn't going to solve anything. Korra turned her head and stared out window. The twinkling buildings of Republic City lay beyond.

Korra's eyes slowly narrowed into a determined glare. She vowed to the people of Republic City that she would protect them. And she was going to keep that promise. She had enough of recuperating. It was time to get into the action.

Korra lifted herself off the bed and made her way to the window, thrusting it open. A freezing gust of wind forced itself into her room, slapping her face. She ignored it as she climbed up onto the window still. If she snuck out before, she could sneak out again. With that, Avatar Korra disappeared into the night.


	3. Midnight Fight

A lone streetlight illuminated an empty street. Korra tiptoed around it and crept through the shadows into a nearby alley. Even though she was well into the city, she imagined someone from the island leaping out and dragging her back against her will.

The city smog wasn't as thick as usual, having night air feeling crisp and fresh. Just being out here and moving around restored energy into Korra's veins.

The creeping teenager trotted out of the alley and onto a narrow back-street, observing her surroundings. Once again empty. Korra was becoming frustrated that she wasn't finding anything exciting, but what did she expect? Not knowing how to drive, she didn't have Asami's hotrod car that held a police radio and allowed her to track criminal activity. She didn't even have Naga with her to pick up the pace. Guess she would have to do things on her own.

The lone girl wandered for a little longer, only for her search to continue to be fruitless. The most exciting thing she came across was a couple arguing outside their apartment building. Korra quickly veered away from them, deciding she had seen enough tension. Finally the Avatar halted and slumped in defeat. She _hated_ giving up, but there was nothing else she could do. She began to turn around to head back to Air Temple Island until a heart-stopping scream filled the air, making her freeze.

Immediately she whirled around towards source of sound and lurched forward. She rounded a tight corner and was raced down a narrow alleyway when suddenly a figure lunged at her. Korra ducked as the chi-blocker punched the space her head once occupied.

"Stay out of this, Avatar," he growled.

"As if," she snapped.

The multi-bender thrust her arm in an uppercut, sending a small boulder of concrete slamming into the chi-blocker's gut. The masked man let out a painful gasp as he was thrown into the air and landed in a twisted heap. Without hesitating, Korra continued on past him, coming to a wide street. Before her lay a disturbing scene.

A steel truck occupied the center of the street, surrounded by chi-blockers and Equalist motorcyclists. They were in a violent clash against a small group of benders of all three elements, who fought back with vigor. A few civilian non-benders scrambled away desperately, not wanting to get caught in chaos.

Fire, earth, and water flew in the air in all directions, with large sparks of blue electricity exploding in between. Loud battle cries rung throughout the street. Writhing silhouettes filled the road, all skirting and mingling together. Korra identified the silhouettes to be a squadron of Equalists versus a pack of multiple benders. She even noticed Amon's second-in-command in fray, swinging his kali sticks which were crackling with electricity. It appeared that he was battling a powerful-looking earthbender: a heavyset man chucking massive boulders at him.

Korra couldn't help but stare for several moments, sinking it all in. Shock left her completely immobile. Finally rage found its way into the young girl's veins. Now Amon was targeting random benders?

Her senses blurred as she lunged toward the nearest chi-blocker. She leaped into the air, aiming a kick towards the person's head, unleashing a jet of flame. The Equalist didn't know what hit them as they crumpled onto the ground similar to their former comrade. The waterbender they were battling shot Korra a grateful glance. The Avatar nodded in acknowledgement.

She turned around to see two chi-blockers only a foot away, both rushing in to jab her. As a reflex, she quickly shot a flame from each hand. Each attack struck each of the chi-blockers, sending them rolling away. Korra positioned into a stance and darted her eyes back and forth, attempting to track the battle and locate her next opponent. She turned to hear a scream from a female firebender as an attacking chi-blocker jabbed her multiple times, paralyzing the woman.

Korra didn't hesitate to counterattack. She stomped on the ground, raising the earth underneath the chi-blocker and sending him flying. However to her disappointment, the Equalist was able to flip midair and land gracefully on his feet. Gritting her teeth, the teenager prepared for another assault, but a shout interrupted her.

"Behind you!" the firebender cried.

Korra whirled around only to feel half-a-million jabs on her left arm. The pain immediately subsided to numbness. The teenager quickly located the female chi-blocker standing next to her. With a snarl, Korra whipped her other arm around and shot fire into the woman's face. The assaulter leaped away with a yelp, causing satisfaction to course through Korra that almost made up for the attack. She took a couple steps toward the Equalist and kicked twice, jumping into the air releasing more whips of flame. The woman flipped away, snarling in pain.

Once again Korra had the intention to continue the assault until a man's bellow of agony stopped her. She froze in place and spun around to see the powerful earthbender she spotted before crumble into unconsciousness. The Lieutenant stood over him, his kali sticks still pulsing with intense electricity. Korra's jaw dropped, shocked and horrified that the seemingly stable man had fallen so easily. This time her pause didn't last as long as fresh adrenaline kicked in, propelling her to lunge assist the fallen warrior. But she never got there.

Suddenly her body racked with pain as she felt vicious jabs go up and down her spine, each strike precise. Immediately she lost all feeling, numbness capturing her body. Unable to catch herself, she fell face-first on the hard concrete. She sensed some more of Amon's henchmen approaching her, making panic set into her veins. She attempted to jump back up and force them away, but her body wouldn't obey her. She finally shut her eyes in fear and braced herself.

Then without warning, Korra felt intense heat burn right above her. The immobile teenager heard the panicked screams of the nearing Equalists and they retreated, leaping away. Korra forced herself to look up to see an older firebender appear by her side in a battle stance. He released a rapid volley of fire from his fists, striking mostly in random but aiming in the relative direction of the Equalists. The attack sent them even farther.

From her feeble position, Korra spied many of the benders abandoning their battles to assist the fallen earthbender, but only to be intercepted and restrained by guarding chi-blockers. The girl was forced to watch as the large man and several others were loaded into the steel truck like they were packaging. Some benders that also witnessed the awful sight yet were unable to assist let out cries of dismay.

Suddenly the truck's engine roared and its bright yellow headlights lit up. The front tires turned harshly and the vehicle jutted forward with little care of human life… racing straight for Avatar Korra.

The immobile girl froze and her dilated eyes widened as the steel monster barreled toward her direction. Suddenly she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and she was torn away, the truck speeding past inches away. Meanwhile chi-blockers quickly found their way to their motorcycles and raced after the mother ship, being a little more aware of their surroundings than their rude comrade. Only a couple of benders attempted to pursue them. The remaining population stood ruggedly in the street, many panting and sweating heavily.

Korra felt herself being hoisted up and falling into fitting arms. She gazed up to see it was the old firebender that was her savior. His already stone-like face was stern, his all-white rugged beard seeming to add years to his age. However, he carefully cradled her in his arms. Too frozen and weak from shock and the effects of the battle, Korra didn't resist or consult with him. She wordlessly allowed the man to carry her to the sidewalk, where he very gently propped her again a brick wall of a store.

"Are you alright, Avatar Korra?" he asked softly.

Korra could only nod slightly, barely registering her surroundings. She continued to stare at the mess in front of her: the street was scarred with battle, weakened benders lined the road, and only a couple Equalists lay defeated. How could this happen?

* * *

The Equalists were driving fast on deserted streets, eager to escape as quickly as possible but keeping a careful eye out for cops. Their destination was an Equalist stronghold hidden in the city district, where they would unload their fresh captives. So far everything was well and they were halfway to there when Kiara heard them. Wow, they were loud.

As the roaring engines became even louder, the young girl calmly walked to the edge of alley and waited patiently. In just mere moments, the speeding convoy was upon her, with every intention to pass the alley they so foolishly ignored. The truck loaded with prisoners was in front, escorted by a couple motorcycles. Kiara allowed the truck go by, but when a single motorcyclist came into her vision, she struck. The girl stuck out her foot like she was tripping someone, let outing a powerful punch of flame. The attack impacted into the motorcycle's front tire.

Immediately the driver lost control as the front wheel burned into tatters and unstably flailed. The rider held on for dear life as the motorcycle zigzagged for a couple moments before finally crashing into another vehicle. While the former was forced onto the ground, the new victim flipped into the air before crashing onto the street. The rest of the squadron of motorcycles were unfortunately caught up in the crash, leading into a violent pile-up as more and more motorcyclists lost control of their precious vehicles.

After several sympathetic cringes, Kiara couldn't help but chuckle as she watched the snowball effect. Only a couple of motorists survived, leaving their comrades behind and disappearing in the distance. Kiara scoffed at their disloyalty and cowardice, but noticed they seemed to be following their transport. Must be pretty important.

Over half of the motorcyclists remained, picking themselves up and groaning in agony. Almost all of their motorcycles were totaled: nothing left but twisted heaps of charred metal. Kiara chuckled again when she noticed this.

When most of the Equalists had shakily gotten to their feet, the perpetrator took her cue to step out from the shadows of her hiding place. She grinned when she was greeted with almost all of the chi-blockers snapping into defensive battles. However, some of them loosened when they recognized it was just a young teenager. Even with their weird masks, Kiara could see the shock of the Equalists that this was the one responsible for the rude assault. She lifted her hands in a fake peaceful gesture.

"Whoops, sorry about that," she apologized, although her tone was not sincere at all.

A larger, obviously-male chi-blocker, possibly the leader, shuffled closer to her, but didn't break his stance. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," the girl replied cockily.

Suddenly a couple of the nearest Equalists lunged for her, with no intention of being bound by morals. Kiara's lips twisted in a wicked grin. The young girl spun and dragged a kick across the concrete, creating a wall of inferno racing towards her enemies.

* * *

It wasn't long before the last chi-blocker fell on his chest, letting a loud groan escape. Kiara patted her hands together mockingly, amused of her work. Every Equalist lay collapsed on the ground, either moaning in pain or completely unconscious. Large scorch marks scarred their surroundings with small pockets of fire burning near the wreckages of the motorcycles.

Taking her time, Kiara approached the closest still-conscious chi-blocker and squatted over him. He grunted as the assaulter grabbed his collar with both hands and lifted him to be eye-level with her.

"Where's the truck heading?" she demanded. When the man didn't reply, Kiara made a fist. A ball of fire formed above her knuckles. "Where is it going?" she repeated. "Do you want me to demonstrate more of my power?"

Her prisoner stirred at the mention of her threat.

"It-it's going to one of our strongholds," he explained, his voice hoarse. "It was to deliver some prisoners there."

"And where would this stronghold be exactly?"


End file.
